User talk:Mndarrr
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickle Kat (Talk) 15:41, May 31, 2012 Profit Tags Thank you for letting me know about the inspired bonus. Lukas03 02:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that the link to the profit page sounds like a good idea. I'm new to editing the wikia too, so I'm not sure how I would go about linking to a specific section in a page. If I know how to do that, I'd be willing to start editing all the skill items to link to that section.Lukas03 02:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I've linked the Profit heading for the skills on this page Gaia Spirit Tree, tell me what you think. Lukas03 03:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I have been doing the edits we talked about. So far I've completed all the Art and Athletic skill items and their parent pages. I also added new Athletic items from the Pump It Up week to the Athletic parent page. I'll work on the others gradually but I'll have it all done soon. Lukas03 05:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Weekly Themes / Categories Thanks for contributing to the wiki! It's great to see new people. :) Thanks for being willing to go through and fixing the categories; it was something I was aware of but never had the time to fix. I'll keep the old categories around and redirect them to the correct titles. The more search terms the better for people to find the info. -- Pickle Kat 15:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ColleXion Dressing Room Hi, about the new ColleXion Dressing Room page, whenever I open that page I am no longer logged in. You seem to be able to edit it logged in though. Usfun8991 02:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) It's working again now, thanks. Usfun8991 03:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Penthouse Info So far everything I've seen indicates the character's name is actually Tabitha. I'm going to redirect/switch everything to that name, since the news feed stories, email, and character's introduction all have Tabitha. Looks also like the new property is officially the Penthouse. We'll create a Loft redirect page so everyone ends up on Penthouse. It's sort of like how the Beach House was also called the Vacation Home. Thanks! Pickle Kat 18:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) You've been doing a great job editting! I can't believe you just started playing in March! Keep up the awesome work! <3 Sammichow 08:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I would actually love to but I just started summer school so I'm a little bogged down with work! With that said, I will still try to help out and contribute whenever possible! Sammichow 15:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Project Skill Question How do I make a project skill? For better explanation, on the 'Other Skills' page, you can see the skills that are linked to specific objects, like the Pool or the Zen Garden and so on. I've noticed that nothing after the pool has been added to that page, but many weekly project items have had their own skill. I was just wondering how to do that so that maybe I could update that. Lukas03 (talk) 20:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I see what you mean then it does seem they are phasing that particular aspect out. Well I might not need to do anything then, but thanks for the advice. Lukas03 (talk) 01:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have corrected every page. ;) Guiznuk94 (talk) 11:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ahahah, thank you ;) Guiznuk94 (talk) 12:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ hye Mndarr.. thank you so much for welcome me.. i really appreciate it..! yes.. i need some help.. can u teach me how to create an article about skill requirement if let say i wanna skill up a new equipment (which is the files is not existing here yet) ^.^ thnk you Mndarr for the useful templates!... ohh actually i ask you about this because last 2 days, i search the Diesel Dj Turnable because i wanna skill up it and i wanna help editing.. unfortunately, it not here yet.. so i just go on skill up mine.. and after i finish it all, i found Diesel dj turnables is just created yesterday.. hhuhu... but next time i got someone to ask right.. hhihi.. thnks again Mndarr..! emmm.. hye Mndarr.. how to add image at ZecuTime Home Office??? hey there, thanks for the feedback on the image i posted. which part of the pic is considered copyrighted? I photoshopped the image myself for my own sims social group including our group logo. I made it entirely from screen shots of the game really. should i remove it? forgivenmuch lol thanks for the quick response. yes, i made the photo myself. But i did use images from the game so I hope i haven't stepped on any toes. heh heh... thanks again!~forgivenmuch~ Yea the watermark is mine (from the sims group i head up.) I added it in case people decide to share it. That guide took me about 5-6 hours I think. (just finished it) But it only took that long because of all the newer items such as the key, old instructions, etc. I had to upload and edit each of them separately and layer them to make the final pic. Once stored on my pc hopefully the next ones won't take so long. If wiki users find them useful I can keep posting them here. :) it's a quirky hobby i guess. lol ~forgivenmuch~ It's this one. Sims Social Lounge I guess I need to change the name if it's taken arleady! lol Sorry for the confusion. lol >< =) hye mndarr.. im about to start on Driving Choppa quest... i search for this kind article, i found nothing and i think it not existing yet.. emmm.. if you dont mind... can you help me creating a body article for Driving Choppa..?? i waiting your respon.. tq anyway fren..! oohh.... i passed all Get To The Choppa quest and i already awarded a helicopter (choppa)... the Choppa has a driving skill which is need to be skill up... since the artical isnt existing yet... can you create a file?? so that i can help in editing... =) okey tengkiu Mndarr for your help.. hihi! Ahah XD, I've created Versailles Round Table page with the news feed post. (: Guiznuk94 (talk) 13:24, July 21, 2012 (UTC) O.o In this period I often use cooking skill item like Arrigo Coffee Machine, ValleyView BBQ, Mmm Toasty Pro Grill, Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand and Mr Fud's Ice Cream Maker, but 0 cupcakes ): It's not a good thing. xD Guiznuk94 (talk) 12:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Fly by post with hugs! Hope you're having a great day. :D xoxo ~jenn~ forgivenmuch (talk) Re: Random Updates Thanks for all the updates. There is so much to do! The mystery box pages look good to me. If it were easy to get pictures, an image gallery of items in the box would be great, but I know since they are SimCash not many people want to spend real money to collect all the items. Keep up the awesome work! Pickle Kat (talk) 03:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of a gallery in a similar style to the images on the Backpack Items page, since it's easy. If you think a table could work, that might be nice too. By the way, if you want to test out how some formatting or code looks, you can always use the Sandbox. I've found it helpful on other wikis. Pickle Kat (talk) 04:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Help Hi, I was wondering if you could inform me on how to make templates properly link with their pictures. Equilla (talk) 23:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for your help and the compliment, it made perfect sense. Thanks to it I managed to make the Pipette template actually link to the Pipette page. So again, thanks. Equilla (talk) 03:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello =D Blessgify (talk) 21:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, thank you for your messages. I'm just new to this. Hmmm I got 2 Mayan Star Pattern now and I'm sure it (and Horoscope) will be used in Sheldon Golden Orrery logic skill. I got one from doing skill on chess (sorry I don't remember which line, level of action skill) and one from Sheldon Golden Orrery at Bella's house. See you again. Pozinoleon Blessgify (talk) 21:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm happy to help. I hope you start to feel better though. Equilla (talk) 01:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice, Mayan Star Pattern drops easier on Sheldon Golden Orrery Hmmm this page may need to be fix ( Clues ). The Sheldon Golden Orrery skill item need these clues the unlock skill so the clues' not only backpack item for quest anymore. (It is individual requests). Thank you a lot! Blessgify (talk) 06:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) lol thanks. I'm not excited much but I heard the yacht will use a lot of T_T Blessgify (talk) 13:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You can add me on facebook here https://www.facebook.com/blessgified I've been blocked from adding friends for half a month. Also sending messages to some friends is not available. Maybe because of some spams. So you can add me there. Blessgify (talk) 13:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. funny did those appear to have a white background or something? most of them i put a light blue background that matched the screen shot. unless you're referring to the one from the quest. Forgivenmuch (talk) Re: "Your Sim" section of the main page ohh.. Mndarrr.. i am actually have no idea about this... i only try it out since there is 'edit' there.. i still learn how to use this wiki in proper way.. however, if suddently i have an idea.. i will tell u okeyh.. =) Cindy Green(talk) 13:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Amanda. Well, to be honest, i've been on wikipedia for 6 years now, so i guess i know a bit about wiki-editing... As for the userpage idea, i've just randomly stumbled into Sonicfast01's Draven Young details on The Sims Wiki (or maybe some other page from around there), so it's not really my merit that i happened to be the one to make the connection... Or maybe you meant something totally different by that "at this"? :) -- Napoleon 9th (talk) 18:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) huhuu.. thank you Mndarrr.. really appreciate it! ^.^ Cindy Green (talk) 09:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ohh... no.. it at my beach house.. u need to click lounge, then it will show the next action.. hehe.. is that okey if i edit it..? Cindy Green (talk) 18:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) hhehehe..... i only noticed it yesterday, after i finished skill up the yatch.. i'd try everything then i found those actions =) Cindy Green (talk) 18:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Watch out for my sim he like to tinker with things :P Frashy (talk) 04:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) More Info and a Request It comes naturally, i just enjoy getting things in their best shape. And i would enjoy the position you're suggesting, if it wasn't in my nature to sometimes lose focus in a most unpredictable way. It could be said i suffer from procrastination and senioritis, so don't be surprised if/when i go absent. But until then, i'd be happy to help - just say what needs fixing. -- Napoleon 9th (talk) 20:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) New Quest: Purple Week Theme (23/08/2012) Amanda.. for the first step for Soft Touch Bella quest, the telephone that can be use is only neighbour's telephone.. we cannot use our own telephone... i just done it.. =) Cindy Green (talk) 02:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) huhuhu.. no biggie dear... =) emm.. but Amanda.. i think its kind of glitch... because some of my friend can use their home phone, some need to use neber's phone, some using the hang on the wall phone, some can using the table phone, some using phone at beach house, some using phone at penthouse to pass the quest... depends on luck.... huhu.. Cindy Green (talk) 04:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) hye amanda.. its me again.. about Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe , as you can see at Building Skill Level-stage 3.. i only fill the requirement for the last step.. because the rest of the requirement did not appear on my pop-up (actually all steps requirement doesnt appear at my pop-up at all, bt one of my friend post that on her wall for the last step requirement, so.. i just filled it into the box).. i think, the rest steps are also about the Clothing Value.. bt im sorry, that all i can help for Building Skill Level..Cindy Green (talk) 05:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi. I've given you admin rights to help take care of the wiki; I believe it is too active not to have somebody around for maintenance. If the admins are inactive for 60 days you can apply for bureaucrat rights as well. -- Wendy (talk) 04:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) re: My Sim Infobox is ready! ^.^ okai Amanda!! that's really cool.. i'll update later!Cindy Green (talk) 02:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) hahaha thanks! :D Usfun8991 (talk) 11:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I will definitively online in the afternoon of 9/6 because in the morning I'm having an important exam, but I think I will able to control the wiki. u.u In this period I'm not online because I have to study. <.< The infobox it's a very funny idea, I will create it in a week. ^^ I've noticed that you are an admin, you deserve it! (; Guiznuk94 (talk) 10:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ hye amanda.. i already update the sim infobox! tq for make it real! Cindy Green (talk) 07:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sent a few suggestions (last night) Frashy (talk) 03:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ahah, thanks. u.u But I didn't know the name of the week and yesterday I discovered where you had taken the image, rotfl. I've passed the exam. (: Can I add you on facebook? u.u Guiznuk94 (talk) 10:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha, now I'm consoled. I've added you. (: Ok. (: Guiznuk94 (talk) 22:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hey Mndarrr. I wanted to respond to you directly about affiliation. I've added a link to The Sims Social Wiki in The Sims Wiki's topnav menu, under 'Network' → 'Affiliates'. Additionally, I've put out a link to TSSW on our Facebook and Twitter pages. Aside from that, I'll try to make sure we link to your wiki in other places (e.g. on our page about The Sims Social). If you all want to cooperate on projects, whatever that might be, just come over to our Community Portal and leave a message, or contact me or another of The Sims Wiki's admins. For instance, I've noticed that you don't have a custom wordmark. We have a really awesome user (named Erry) who designed our wordmark (i.e. the logo that appears in the top left corner of all pages). If you want a wordmark, I could talk to him and see if he'd be willing to make one for you too, though you'd have to specify to him how you wanted it to look. Additionally, if you want some help to develop or modify your theme across your wiki (your infoboxes, navboxes, templates, etc), myself or some of the other admins on TSW would be more than happy to assist you. Otherwise, don't hesitate to drop us a message if you want to chat or need anything. And of course, you and anyone here is more than welcome to contribute to The Sims Wiki if and when you'd like. Thanks! - LiR speak ~ read 02:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :No need to rush on the navigation link, take care of it whenever. Just let me know if you need or want anything! -- LiR speak ~ read 03:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Mndarr (Amanda) Thank you for welcoming me to the edit page. I hope i have not offended anyone by editing the page but i just thought that i would like to help out whichever way i can cos i feel that everyone who is playing should help each other so that we can all get the best experience. i will do my best to edit with the correct information. Shochris (talk) 13:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Skill pages Hi Mndarrr, I was pretty careful to check and make sure any information I removed was already on the specific furniture's page. All of that information is useful, it was just a lot of info for one page. I think I'm going to go through the rest of the skill pages and simplify them in the same way. I agree that making a list of the entire kitchen store and the other large store sections would be too difficult to maintain. I think the skill sections are probably the only ones small enough to make a list like that. For the larger shop categories, I may try to use the existing category pages and just clean them up so they can be used in a similar way. Are there other projects people are working on? I usually try and tackle one thing at a time, but I am happy to help out anywhere. I'll try to keep info on where I'm working on my user page. Thanks for the help. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 00:00, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about that new feature! I'm currently working on the new quest but am so exasperated about the lack of vampires to get silver from. ): Sammichow (talk) 03:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, I'm trying now! :/ Anyway I'm the one that just added you on FB! :D Sammichow (talk) 03:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) re: a more highlighted role Hey Mndarrr, I'm going to have to pass on the more highlighted role idea. I'm having trouble with the game crashing on me a lot and I'm not playing much anymore because of it. Less time on the game will probably mean less time here, but I wish you good luck. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 20:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm glad to help! Hi, how do you get the magic flower it says talk to elf, but where is the elf? Thanks for your time. x It wasn't the British Eccentric Games Trophy page that I was trying to edit it was the Require Items to Repair page that I was trying to add it to. But looks like someone else added it and more to it already. When I would click to edit that Category page it wouldn't give me the option to add it or edit it. Would only let me edit the top portion of the page. --Richard m morales (talk) 21:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! yes that does answer my question. I could not figure it out at all. Wasn't really sure how to message you on here either hence why I messaged you on Facebook. Sorry if I startled you :) Glad to see I've done it right. Assuming I have since you haven't complained or anything. Thank you for the information. I had updated a lot of posts prior to joining. Only joined cause one of the posts I wanted to edit I had to add a photo to and it wouldn't let me do that without joining. That was my first edit which you message me about when you welcomed me to the site. Thank you! again. --Richard m morales (talk) 07:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I've been figuring it out through trial and error as well. Yeah I don't need more neighbors. Been playing since it was in Beta. I am just working on mastering this Lucky Dragon Mount now. I have nothing else to work on now. But you can add me if you like. I actually got kicked out of a Group on Facebook for complaining about them treating people differently. They got upset cause I said the word penis while people were joking around yet they felt it was perfectly normal for someone else to say the b word along with talking about pimpin' was perfectly tolerable. The funny thing is they said I couldn't say what I said cause they have younger users and don't want kids seeing it. They made it seem like I said something bad. Funny thing is I was willing to help them cause I remember a good chunk of the wall posts for certain items. But they wouldn't let me help them by creating a document in their group. This wiki is useful just wish I could have something were it has a group of backpack items and how to post them as wall posts all in one general location instead of having to look up each item on a separate wiki page.--Richard m morales (talk) 06:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) My Talk page For some reason there is a category at the bottom of my talk page and I can't get rid of it. So on the category page it's including a link to my talk page, lol. Thanks for fixing it. I couldn't figure it out. I had tried to rid of it myself but I had noticed there was no area with Category on the right part above Templates while trying to edit my own Talk page. So I was just like scratching my head wondering why it was the way it was. --05:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC)Richard m morales (talk) You Welcome You welcome. I had been editing stuff here before I joined. I joined as a member cause had to in order to upload a photo to update a certain update. That's how and why I ended up becoming a member. I just keep multiple tabs open to edit the stuff as I'm working on it in the game. Only thing that sucks is my internet since movie is crap. Can't get good connection out here.--Richard m morales (talk) 02:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem on fixing the profits for the one item. I been comparing them as I go along with my game. Just a difference I noticed. Was wondering why they were off. --Richard m morales (talk) 06:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Insane Trait error Hey just thought I'd let you know. I noticed you have level 5 for all your traits but Insane only goes up to level 4. --Richard m morales (talk) 20:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Sure. Though not sure of what more help I can be then what I'm already doing. Creating the Husky page now. Basically using the other dogs as a guide/template to do it. Then will do the same with the Ginger Tabby. I'm currently unable to adopt the Dalmatian and Persian due to lack of being able to Craft Loyalty and Companionship. I basically use other pages as guides/templates to try to keep things uniform.--Richard m morales (talk) 20:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'll leave that up to you to add the new page. I'm not so good at doing new pages or making things from scratch on here. Specially when it comes to the Themes and Category pages. I wanted to update the Player Level page but when I leveled up to level 142 the damn pop up errored so I wasn't able to update that part of that page. But I'm trucking along doing what I can when I can.--Richard m morales (talk) 23:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the upgrade. The Rolling back should really help against the 4chan trolls that come around now and then. I'll do my best not to let you down.Equilla (talk) 05:00, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Themed Weeks I went a head and started creating some pages for the new theme week. The thing I can't figure out is how do you determine the actual name for each themed week. Like this Christmas 2012 is 3 weeks long but how do you determine the actual name for each separate week. I want to create the new theme week and not really sure how to go about doing this. Plus haven't been able to put the name of the theme week on the pages I have created so far.--Richard m morales (talk) 05:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I'll just let you do that then, lol. --Richard m morales (talk) 06:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) OK. Goodnight! then. --Richard m morales (talk) 06:59, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Winter Retreat Week Hi, could you please add the new Weekly Theme. According to the forum (http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=2939082), it's Winter Retreat Week One. Some new pages related to this theme have an awkward blank where the theme name goes. Thanks, Usfun8991 (talk) 01:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou! Usfun8991 (talk) 01:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Lighting Components Hi again. There is a problem with the icon for the backpack item, Lighting Components. When you add it to another page with the code { {Lighting Components} } (without the spaces), it comes out as 'gvcci' instead of the picture of Lighting Components. Can you help solve this? You can see it on the JetQueen Luxure Pool at the end of Stage 2. Usfun8991 (talk) 06:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Adding Category to pages. How come it's changed the way to add a Category to a page? To add Quests and Happy Holidays Week to the Categories for the A Favor Among Friends page. I had to putt it in brackets and put Category:name. When I was last editing Memories, Oh, Memories! page all I had to do was type Quest hit enter then type the name of the Week and Publish. I tried that and it was no longer adding them The part where it says add Category the first part where it says add a category when editing the Memories, Oh, Memories! that part is greyed out when trying to edit it on the A Favor Among Friends. --Richard m morales (talk) 02:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) So the pages were loading in different. One being Source and the other Visual. Weird cause I clicked on Edit at the very top of both pages and they just looked different on them. Was curious cause I was having a hard time intially adding the Categorize till I figured it out. --Richard m morales (talk) 09:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I noticed sometimes that it only will load the Source and not let you do visual but on these I thought I was on Visual but I honestly didn't pay that close attention to what I was on. I just thought it was odd the way it was going cause before on the stuff I edited I just typed out the names not having to put it in code when comes to adding Categories anyway. I've gotten better at editing though that's for sure. In fact I just updated the Gaia Spirit Tree cause the last few stages there Profits were wrong. As well as added the new interactions on some of the Fireplaces cause we can now get Signatures and Contracts via interactions now. Almost finally done with my pets (Dogs & Cats)too. Then will be on to the Cow. Edits to my page/Anonymous IP Actually I looked at the History Page as you mentioned and looked at the edits. Those were edits I made. I guess for some reason it didn't keep me logged in when I made them. --Richard m morales (talk) 04:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Oh okay. Yeah I've noticed some things get posted and aren't accurate some times. But I only make changes and corrections if it's something I am working on and notice that it's wrong while I"m working on it in game myself. Saw all my posts come from my progress in the game. At least the ones I post. --Richard m morales (talk) 06:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) You're really the only person I've ever chatted with on here. I made edits before joining. But I joined cause I needed to in order to upload photos. Never expected to be editing as much as I have on here, lol. It's all good though. Yeah well I figure some of the in accuracies have to do with the fact that other sites that announce stuff prior to release are sometimes a bit off. Hence why I only update when it's something I'm actually on in game. --Richard m morales (talk) 08:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Updating Photos I just uploaded a few photos to times Wintertide Upholstered Bench, Wintertide Lounge Couch, Screaming Jack's Carving Table, & Skillington Pro Guitar. But when I check the Theme Week Category pages they are asssociated with. The photos aren't updating on those Theme Week pages. They are showing other photos instead still. Was wondering how do I go about fixing that. --Richard m morales (talk) 23:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. Had I known that I wouldn't have added the Categories to the pages until after having added the photos for those items. I thought it would update. Yeah it took me a while when creating a new page. Trying to keep things uniform. I'd just go and copy the Source from another page and then edit it to fit whatever it was I was creating. --Richard m morales (talk) 20:27, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of Templates. I was gonna ask you if you are sure that Dream Inspiration is part of Sleep Drops. Cause I never see it show up on things when clicking on them. I notice it on the newest bed in the Winter Chalet but not on a lot of the other items. Was just curious how it's determined if something is part of a special backpack item template. And no I'm not full on that item. I figure Culture doesn't come up on Fun Drops cause I'm full on that item. But was just curious while I was editing some pages yesterday. Mainly cause they were new items I added that hadn't been added. Some going as far back as Halloween: Bloodlust Week with the Skillington Pro Guitar. Skills Pages Oh and just a heads up I'm currently slowly working on updating the Skills Pages with skill items that are missing and updating the maximums that you can get on Skills. Just currently stuck on this last stage of the Skillington Pro Guitar for music. So I can update it accordingly. I already updated the Writing Skill page. --Richard m morales (talk) 21:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Nap Drops vs Sleep Drops So there's a difference. That's odd. Well I didn't necessarily check all my beds. I was looking at stuff like my Philosopher's Chaise Lounge and Utopia Hammock. I know when editing the 1st one I put Sleep Drops just caues it was faster. I just created the Template:Nap Drops. I aslo went ahead and edited the 2 items I mentioned up above. As well as added it to the Useful Templates page. --Richard m morales (talk) 22:46, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Overwite is broken I noticed for some reason the Overwite existing photo while editing is no longer worker. --Richard m morales (talk) 23:38, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I got it to work but had to delete the previous versions of the photos to get it to take the new one. It was on Mrs Snowy for the Feed Post. As well as some others. Oh and I just renamed the Holiday Cheer photo as well as create the Template for it Template:Holiday Cheer. Saw you created the photo but saw the Template wasn't made while on the Mr Fud's Grandiose Feast Table page. I only renamed it since you put - (dahes) instead of _ (underscores) just to keep it uniform with all the other items. Did the same by renaming some of the wall Feed Posts photo names too just to keep it uniform I've been naming them as follows Pagename.png (main page image), Pagename_icon.png (for icons) pagename_feed.png (for Feed Posts), pagename_name_of_action_feed.png (for Feed Posts that are posted via in game action). For the quests pages in the Walkthrought's I'll name them as Pagename_feed_pt#. And using _ (underscores in between words of the page name) I only use upper case for each word in the Pagename as well while feed and icon alog with name of action all get post in lower case. I do this just to make it easier and keep it uniform. Just explaining in case you hadn't noticed. Wow that's a lot. I've only been doing stuff that's needed for quests or items that are available in the new areas. Haven't bothered with the shop cause I don't buy everything. I only buy Skill items and what ever is needed for a quest. --Richard m morales (talk) 20:42, December 22, 2012 (UTC)